Iniquity
by hodgsondr
Summary: When Takao Kazunari was told to train as an officer under Izanami Raeden, he was expecting to last the year before joining a new squad. He did not anticipate that he would be brought into a secret world on the brink of war.
1. Chapter 1

Takao Kazunari slowly crunched the ball of paper into a small ball, narrowing his eyes. He arched his arm up, flicking his wrist forward and watching as the paper ball sailed through the air. It hit the edge of the bin and dropped to the ground, bouncing twice. He could hear snickering behind him and spun in his chair, glaring at his squad mate.

"Shut up," he muttered, resting his forearms on the desk and slamming his forehead onto them. He was bored out of his mind and wanted to do something. He had finished all the paper work assigned to him (most of which wasn't even his, it was just _someone_ in his squad was too lazy to do it herself) and everytime something was called in, they wouldn't answer it. "Can we answer the next call in, Imayoshi-Sempai?"

Imayoshi Shoichi was sitting comfortable at his own desk, munching on a melon roll and reading a newspaper. His eyes slid from the page to Takao as he stopped chewing, his head tilting to the side as he contemplated Takao's request. His eyes then flicked to the laziest member of their squad, Takao following his gaze. Izanami Raeden, when he first hear that he was to join her squad Takao was more than ecstatic. Everyone knew that if one managed to stick in her squad for a year, then you were more likely to be promoted in ranks and taken on interesting call outs that was often reserved for high ranking officers.

Takao had been in the squad for six months, and most of his days was filled with him filling out Izanami's unfinished paperwork or sitting at his desk staring up at the roof, trying to imagine a day that was fun. Not that Izanami wasn't amusing in her own right. Too often a new officer would give her some sort of lip and she would react in unexpected ways. Like the time that jerk, Takao couldn't remember his name now, he didn't last that long, told her to shut up and get in the kitchen because that's where she belonged. Everyone expected her to shoot him in the foot, but she had just disappeared into the break room for the rest of the day. Every time a male tried to enter she would shriek how the place was 'the domain of women' and threatened to spray them in the face with a fire extinguisher. The dumbass actually tried to force his way in and returned with a face full of foam. Takao couldn't remember a funnier event than that.

"Izanami-San, what do you think?"

"No," Izanami yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth. Takao shook his head. Everyone knew she had an immunity in the department, and not even the Chief knew why. All they knew was when he made a complaint to the Superintendent-General, he was told she must remain where she is. Imayoshi and Takao have a bet it's because he can't be bothered dealing with her anymore. "And I saw you miss Kazu-Chan."

Takao winced at the nickname she had given him on the first day of him joining the squad. He had hoped she would relent as time went on, but now it seemed to be a habit more than anything. Izanami was lying back in her chair, her feet up on her desk scattered with a range of yet to be filled forms that would no doubt be pushed to Takao. He groaned, smacking his forehead back down onto his forearms and wishing something would happen.

"Why not?" he ended up whining, spinning his chair around to face Izanami. She didn't react to him, but slid further down in her chair. Compared to the rest of them, she looked quite comfortable. Takao couldn't think of a time when he hadn't seen her stroll into the department wearing a pair of loose jeans held tight against her calves by flat soled leather boots and comfortable, flannalette shirt. Part of Takao wanted to scold her for looking so unprofessional, the other wanted to dress like her.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Uh," Takao groaned, sinking into his chair and glaring up at the roof. Sometimes he considered not even coming in to work when he was required because they _never did anything_. Imayoshi just laughed and returned to his newspaper, munching on the melon roll again. Takao was about to give up on having a conversation with anyone because Izanami closed her eyes and was no doubt about to start having a nap, when the door opened. "Kasamatsu Sempai!"

"Shut up you idiot," Kasamatsu Yukio snapped as he walked in, carrying a tray of drinks. Takao sat up, grinning like an idiot as he was handed a drink before Kasamtsu breezed passed, gently placing one on Izanami's desk before walking to his own next to Imayoshi's. Takao happily started sipping at the coffee, thankful they at least had their own, cut off office space to work in. It was probably more a way to try and contain Izanami's behaviour to a secluded space. The momentary happiness quickly drifted away when Takao found himself growing bored again. Kasamatsu had busied himself with his computer and Takao let out a sigh, ready to resign himself to boredom when Izanami sat up suddenly, frowning and rubbing her temple.

"Ugh, this is shit. I'm going for a walk," she muttered, standing up and swaying in place slightly. Takao opened his mouth to object when she stalked out of the office space, slamming the door behind her and leaving the men in silence.

"Her headaches are getting more regular," Imayoshi noted. Takao spun his chair, seeing that both Kasamatsu and Imayoshi were staring at the door looking worried. Kasamatsu pulled back from his computer, rubbing his jaw and looking to Takao briefly before looking to Imayoshi.

"You think it has something to do with...?"

"I do not doubt it. This happened the last time," Imayoshi sighed and Takao found himself wanting to beg them for answers, but when they fell into silence he felt as though he didn't quite want to know what they were talking about.

...

Kuroko Tetsuya ran as fast as he could down the street, looking over his shoulder to the two behind him. It wasn't as though he hadn't run into others of his own kind before, he just had never seen two like this before. He turned the corner, tears streaming down his face as he pushed himself to run faster, but they were catching on him quickly. He turned the next corner, looking over his shoulder still, only to find that he had pushed himself into a dead end. His feet slowed as he realised that he would become trapped, and when he heard the pair behind him turn into the alley, he stumbled to turn his body towards them.

They were taller than him by a few feet and their arms were thick and muscular. Their faces were taught, their skin looking thin as they jutted over their cheekbones. Their heads twitched from side to side, their eyes fallen into darkness. A sob broke from Kuroko's throat, something that was almost unheard of. He was terrified, not for himself, but for his family. They would wake that night and find his bed empty, none of them knowing where he would have gone. They would try to find him, track him down, and what would they find? Would they find anything?

"Kill, kill, kill," the words clicked from their tongues and Kuroko's back hit hard, cold brick. His knees gave out and he started sinking towards the ground, apologising to his family in his head as he closed his eyes. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry._ Long fingers curled around his neck, lifting him off the ground and started to choke the life out of him. Kuroko whimpered, clawing at the hands as best as he could but he wasn't built for fighting. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry, please, I don't want to die. Someone, please._

A loud shriek filled the air and Kuroko was dropped to the ground. He heaved and tried to pull as much are into his lungs as he could manage, clutching his neck and choking on the sudden influx of air. He looked up in time to see one of the men scaling the wall in an attempt to run whilst the other was lying face down, dead eyes staring into nothing and black blood beginning to pool from his throat. Kuroko didn't notice another person in the alley until they were kneeling right in front of him, one hand on his shoulder and the other still clutching tight onto the knife they held. His eyes focused on the white markings etched under the skin of the hands, swirling like flowers on those hideous curtains he would see in the antique store near his home, and he closed his eyes again, waiting for the knife to be dragged across the skin of his neck and kill him.

...

Izanami let out a sigh, pulling her hand away from the man's shoulder and sliding the knife back into it's scabbard in her boot. She looked over her shoulder to the creature behind her, frowning slightly before looking up. The sun was high in the sky, shedding light on the land and she bit her lip.

"It's a bit early for you to be out, isn't it?" She didn't recieve an answer. She didn't expect to. She grabbed the man's arm and stood, yanking him to his feet. Tears were dripping from his chin as his head remained bowed and Izanami frowned, looking him up and down. He definitely wasn't a Warrior, and if he was his Tribe was in a fuck tonne of trouble, and she rocked back onto her hip, tapping her chin. "Are you an Underling?"

"Ano," he all but whispered, looking up to her with a pair of eyes so blue they looked unreal that she was slightly stunned, "if you are going to kill me, please do so already. I do not want to be toyed with."

"I'm not killing you," Izanami said, putting her hands up, palm facing him to show that she wasn't holding any weapons. He didn't look like he believed her, but the tears had stopped so Izanami assumed that was a good thing at least. Her gaze focused on the body lying behind her and she grimaced, this was going to take paperwork that she wouldn't be able to shove off onto Takao. "You should probably get home, there's still that other one out."

Izanami didn't try to look at him again, he would have been gone the moment she had taken her eyes off him. Instead she knelt beside the body of the creature, rolling it onto it's back and looking it over, clicking her tongue lightly. He was a big a boy, or had been at least, but the sunken cheek bones gave off a new feel. Fallen into depravity, he wasn't the first one like that she had run into.

"Hey Izanami-Sempai, I was look..." Izanami looked up to see Takao standing at the end of the alleyway, his eyes bugging out of his head and his mouth gaping open as he took in the sight in front of him. Izanami sighed, standing and walking over to the younger officer, patting his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, this is going to take some explaining."


	2. Chapter 2

Takao looked around the room, a little taken back by how clean it was. There wasn't a single speck of dust at all and even the glass coffee table was free of finger marks and ringlets from glasses. There was a few coasters spread over the glass, but even they looked chaotically neat. He sat stiff on the couch, not sure if he could lean back against the soft, cream leather or if that would be deemed inappropriate. He didn't even know what to say. Izanami had just said that after work he needed to come with her, he had no idea that Imayoshi and Kasamatsu were going to tag along either.

Then again, the look on her face when they joined them clearly said that she wasn't expecting them to join her and Takao either. That was how he ended up in Izanami's apartment, sitting stiffly and waiting for someone to say something. Imayoshi was sitting on a wicker arm chair across from him, one leg crossed over the other and relaxing into the chair. Kasamatsu was lingering by the door to the hall and Izanami had disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea.

Izanami had called in the dead man, but she hadn't said anything to Takao. In fact, the only thing she said to Takao was that she needed to explain somethings, but after that had remained tight lipped. When they returned to the department, barely three blocks down the street, Izanami was immediately on the phone, talking to someone rather quickly and ferociously. Next thing Takao knew the Superintendent-General herself was standing in _their _office, _glaring _at Izanami.

...

_"Is there any particular reason why you decided to cut his throat in the middle of the day well within the public view?" Aida Riko demanded, her arms crossed over her chest and her glare evident. Izanami grunted, rolling her head to crack her neck before crossing her legs onto her chair again. _

_"Because I wanted to scar the good little kiddies lurking in the dark."_

_"Izanami," Aida growled. Izanami seemed unaffected by the icy glower and she just clicked her tongue, sniffed once and then let her hands rest behind her head. _

_"There were two Depraved, one got away and I got him. Then there was a third, I couldn't pick what he was but he sure as hell wasn't any threat to them."_

_"And you thought, with your Blood Status, that it was all right to meddle in their affairs, not taking into consideration you are an officer?"_

_"As an officer it is my duty to protect the citizen's of Japan."_

_"This is different."_

_"But he _was _a citizen of Japan. I don't know why you're busting my balls Riko, you got a Depraved out there running around and you're in here smacking my ass!" The look on Aida's face should have been more than enough to break even the strongest man. Izanami seemed unaffected, if anything the sneer seemed to have the adverse affect as she looked like she was genuinely losing interest in the conversation. Aida didn't say anything else, she just spun on her heels and stormed out, the click clak of her heels echoing down the hall. _

_..._

Takao jumped when a tea cup was placed in front of him, nodding in thanks to Izanami who wasn't even paying any attention to him. Kazamatsu had moved from his place in the doorway to the couch and he fell onto it beside Takao, stretching his legs out before nestling comfortably against the cushions. Takao remained in the stiff position he was.

"You got a stick up your ass or something?" Izanami questioned as she collapsed into an arm chair, sighing happily. It was a lot bigger than she was and for a moment it looked like she was about to be swallowed by an overgrown marshmallow. Takao reached forward, trying to force himself to relax but he felt uncomfortable, which was unusual for him. He tried to pick up the tea cup, but his hands were shaking and he felt a little ill. "Wait, was that the first dead person you ever saw?"

"Mm-hmm," Takao nodded, his hand still shaking as he pulled the tea cup up. Kasamatsu reached out, gently touching the rim of the cup and pushing it back down lightly. Takao let him, his eyes glazing over as he thought back to earlier, when he first stumbled across Izanami. She was just kneeling beside the body, like it was something every day, and she looked so casual standing and walking over to Takao. He'd almost vomited but she didn't notice, or care, and had just told him to wait there and not let anyone into the alley while she made a phone call.

Takao screwed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath before opening them again. He knew, he _knew_, when he trained to become a police officer that he was going to have to face death at some point. He just didn't realise it would be so soon. Kasamatsu's hand was placed firmly on his shoulder and his senior officer gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"There are a few things that must be explained to you Takao, although we were all hoping that you would go through the year without being brought into this," Imayoshi cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. Despite the fact he sounded solemn, he still had a light smile on his lips because he couldn't deny that part of him wanted Takao to discover the truth. The man would be a great addition to their team permanently, despite his energetic personality.

"You know, if you're going to say that Shoichi, you shouldn't say it with a grin," Izanami snapped but she turned her attention to Takao. The latter was still shaking slightly and she wasn't sure if the information she was about to give him was going to calm him down or not. "The man in the alley today was not Human, he was, eh I don't really know what they are exactly, but they're referred to as Akuma's."

"I'm sorry, you lost me at not human," Takao choked out, looking to Kasamatsu for clarification. This had to be a joke, some kind of sick hazing session they had been waiting to conduct. He wanted to stand up and shout that it wasn't funny, that this was too cruel and there _had been a dead body that Izanami was just casually kneeling next to!_

"I - I don't know how to make it much more clearer than that Kazu-Chan," Izanami clicked her tongue as she rubbed the back of her head. She was frowning at Takao like he was an idiot and he wanted to throw the cup of tea she had made at her face. He wasn't the insane one, he was the _only_ sane one in the damn room!

"If this is some sort of hazing it's not funny!" Takao shouted, standing abruptly. Kasamatsu stood as well, about to yell when Imayoshi slowly rose to his feet. His arms were crossed over his chest and his lips were pressed in a thin, serious line. He slowly reached up to his glasses, taking them off and cleaning them with a handkerchief, glancing to Izanami out the corner of his eye.

"I think you need to show him, the thing."

"The thing?"

"The thing," Imayoshi nodded and Izanami pouted a little. She stood up in a jerky motion and gripped the bottom of her shirt, wrenching it over her head in a fluid motion. Takao's breath caught in his throat as he took in her bare abdomen and arms. There were white, swirling tattooes all over her body and stretching over her chest. He stepped back, eyes widening when her eyes closed, her fingers tightening into hard fists.

Slowly the marking over her body grew whiter, more defined until it reached a point of where she was glowing. Takao felt the breath in his throat catch and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she opened her eyes. The moss green iris' he had grown used to over the past six months were no more, in their place the same bright, glowing white that was now all over her body. Izanami let out a sigh, unclenching her fists and the light was gone, she returned completely normal and looked to Takao.

"Should probably mention I'm not entirely Human either," she shrugged as she started to pull her shirt back over her head. Takao pointed to her, his mouth still opening and closing before his vision became clouded. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body grew weak, his knees giving way as he crashed to the ground.

...

Kagami Taiga paced the floor of the common area, tugging on the tufts of his red hair in worry. He had woken after hearing Kuroko calling for him, but when he went to check on him in his room, he found the bed empty. Their Leader had refused to let Kagami leave their home, sending another out in his place.

Kagami bunched his fingers into tight fists as he let out a hiss. He should be the one out there finding Kuroko to bring home, not that stupid dick head. Kuroko was his, would always be his, so he should be the one protecting him.

"Kagamichii, you're making me worried," Kise Ryouta complained from where he was lounging on a dark red couch. His blonde hair was slightly ruffled from sleep and his gaze around the common room was lazy, hints of sleep still lingering in the golden irises. Kagami growled, turning to face the Underling with a fury. Kise hadn't been part of their family for long, in fact he had been lonesome for quite some time before Kuroko had stumbled across him. Not that anyone really invited him into their family, Kise just sort of hung around.

"Go find something to do Underling, you're pissing me off," Kagami snarled, his arms crossing over his chest. He knew his anger at Kise was misplaced but he was having trouble thinking straight. Kuroko never left home and when he did he always told them where he was going. This was him effectively sneaking out and the many possibilities of what may happen was overwhelming to Kagami. What if Kuroko was meeting someone else? Or worse, what if he ran into a Hunter?

"Wah, so mean," Kise sulked, rolling over so his face was against the cushions of the couch. Kagami shook his head and returned to pacing, his mind working a million miles an hour. By habit his fingers reached up to the necklace he always wore, finding the cold metal of the ring comforting. He closed his eyes, thinking back to his last family. Himuro Tatsuya, his sworn brother, and Alexandra Garcia, the woman who trained both of them. If he were back with them, Alex would have let him go out and find Kuroko himself. None of this heirarchy bull shit, she would have let him go because he _needed _to go.

"Kagami-Kun." Kagami spun around upon hearing a monotonious voice. Kuroko was standing by the door, a little red in the cheeks and panting from running, his legs shaking and his hand on the frame of the door to help keep him steady. Kagami rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Kuroko and gently lifting him off the floor, kissing the side of his head.

"Damn it Kuroko, you should have known better. Where the hell have you been? What happened? Why are you shaking so much?"

"Kagami-Kun," Kuroko repeated, but this was more a whimper. His fingers latched onto Kagami's shirt as Kuroko buried his face into the crook of Kagami's neck. He breathed in, his body still shaking from what had happened that day. The Depraved, and the Hunter. Kagami started whispering comfortingly into Kuroko's ear as he carried him from the common room up to Kuroko's room. Kuroko normally would have objected, that being treated like an Underling was embarassing and he shouldn't be doing so to someone like Kuroko, but he didn't object. If Kagami put him back on the ground his legs would give way from how tired he was.

Kagami nudged the door open lightly with his foot, stepping into the dark room. He managed to avoid some of the shoes on the floor, gently laying Kuroko onto the bed before walking back to the door. Kuroko rolled to the middle of the bed, feeling his heart still racing but noted the adrenaline was finally leaving his system. He watched Kagami, who had closed the door, as he walked back, his usually bright ruby eyes darkened by fear and irritation. Kuroko propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes not leaving Kagami as the latter crawled across the mattress, catching Kuroko's wrists in his hands and holding them above his head.

Kuroko fell against the mattress as Kagami swung his leg over his lap, crouching over the smaller man. Normally Kuroko would have taken this as an invition from Kagami (he was generally straight forward) but there was something in Kagami's eyes that told Kuroko he was not in the mood for playing.

"Kuroko, what happened?" Kagami repeated, his voice harder than before. His eyebrows pulled together as he looked down to Kuroko, waiting for an answer. Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Kagami was going to be very worried and he didn't exactly want to tell him what happened.

"I heard something and chose to investigate. During that, I was ambushed by two Depraved."

"What?" Kagami hissed, his teeth clenching as his eyes narrowed. A Depraved was a very dangerous part of their species, Akuma's that had fallen into madness and carried no care for decent thought nor behaviour. They were driven by bloodlust, Human, Akuma or otherwise. Kagami bent his forehead against Kuroko's chest and the latter noted that he was taking deeper breaths than before. "What happened to them? How did you get away?"

"They drove me into an alley, where upon they were caught by surprise. One was killed but the other fled," Kuroko replied, wincing as he knew exactly what Kagami was going to ask. He could not lie to him, Kuroko knew that already, and how he would recieve the news Kuroko did not know. Kuroko didn't even understand the situation completely himself.

"You killed one of them?" Kagami asked as he looked back up to Kuroko. The latter hesitated, considered lying, but let out a sigh.

"No."

"What happened?"

"It is not of importance."

"Kuroko, what happened?"

"Can we talk about another subject?"

"Tetsuya," Kagami pleaded, his head dropped back onto Kuroko's chest. Kuroko sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he swallowed. He was uncomfortable telling Kagami what had happened because it was like a dream to him.

"A Hunter."

"What!?" Kagami roared, releasing Kuroko's hands as he reared back, kneeling and his hands balling into fists. Kuroko saw a fury blazing a dark red in Kagami's eyes and he sat himself up, gently running his hand on Kagami's jaw. He felt Kagami clench his teeth as he reached out to Kuroko, gripping his arms so tight he knew it was going to leave a bruise. "Was there a fight? Did you get hurt? How did you get away?"

"There was no fight, and if there were I would not be here."

"So what, it's not like they just let you go."

"That is exactly what happened Kagami-Kun," Kuroko blinked back. Kagami stared at Kuroko for a few minutes, his mouth gaping open. Kuroko wasn't surprised, he had the same reaction even after he had fled from the alley, the Hunter purposefully turning her back on him to let him leave. Her attention had been captured by the Depraved and she didn't really seem to care all too much about Kuroko himself.

"Th-they just let you go?" Kagami questioned before his eyes flashed to the door. "How do you know you weren't followed? Kuroko, you cannot trust them to..."

"She killed the Depraved that almost killed me, and then told me to return home before the other returned. For some reason, she had no interest in killing me," Kuroko said. Kagami bit his lower lip, shaking his head as his grip on Kuroko's arms loosened. He rolled over onto his back, collapsing on the mattress and staring up at the roof, unsure of what to make of the situation. Hunters, especially in his experience, killed any Akuma they came across, even if they posed no threat at all like Kuroko.

"Wait, did you say _she_?"

"I was very surprised myself. They are very rare, are they not?"

"And very strong. Damn it Kuroko, are you sure..."

"She did not follow me, nor did anyone else. I have been wandering around Tokyo all day," Kuroko yawned, settling himself against Kagami's side. He grabbed Kagami's arm and wrapped it around him, resting his head on his chest. Kagami hugged Kuroko close, gently kissing the top of his head and gently rubbing his back.

The last female Hunter that Kagami had run into nearly took his left leg off with her shot gun. In a way he was grateful, because then he wouldn't have needed to find a Healer that day, and he wouldn't have found the Tenshi Tribe, he wouldn't have found Kuroko. Kagami wondered what would have happened to him if he had listened to Himuro that day. He would have stayed with Alex instead of exploring Tokyo, wouldn't have almost been crippled and wouldn't have met Kuroko. He would still be with them, Alex and Himuro, still feeling lonely despite his family.

"Kuroko, this Hunter, what did she look like?" Kagami gulped. He wanted to know, needed to know, if it was the same as the one who had attacked him. Kuroko nuzzled his face against Kagami's chest.

"Ano, she wasn't very old. I think, she might have been in her mid twenties. Her hair was brown and she was about my height. Oh, and her eyes were green. That is all I remember." Kagami let out a sigh. He should have known it wouldn't have been her. Part of him wished that it had been, so Kagami would have a lead on where to find her. Kagami huffed, pulling Kuroko as close as he could manage without breaking the smaller man, kissing his the top of his head. The thought of losing Kuroko terrified him in ways he didn't know existed.


	3. Chapter 3

Izanami prodded Takao with her foot, looking between Imayoshi and Kasamatsu for assistance. Imayoshi had stood from his chair, pacing the floor as he thought about something Izanami didn't know what, and Kasamatsu looked like he was about to grab the poor guy and shake him awake. Izanami sighed, reaching for Takao's cup of tea (which he hadn't even touched) and grabbed the procelin, taking a sip.

"So what do we do now?" Kasamatsu questioned as he joined her in prodding Takao with his foot. She heart the latter groan but not stir completely. She shrugged, downing the rest of the liquid and placing the cup back down onto the table.

"Turn him upside down and hope the blood rushing to his head wakes him up?"

"Remind me to never listen to you in an emergency."

"Hey, where's your suggestion Kasamatsu?"

"Both of you, quiet, just let him wake up when he wakes up," Imayoshi interrupted, letting out a sigh as he fell back into his shair. Izanami pulled a face at him whilst Kasamatsu just nodded, sitting down where he had been before.

"Should we get him off the ground?"

"Nah, he'll be fine," Izanami yawned. She stretched her arms up, twisting her back slightly to crack it before looking to the clock. Nine thirty, damn, to think she used to be able to pull four all nighters in a row without any repurcussions. She grimaced, wondering if she was just getting old and then reminded herself that she was only twenty six. "I'm ready to crash."

As if some cosmic entity didn't want to her to find sleep that night, her mobile started ringing. She considered ignoring it, but then figured if someone was calling her then it was going to be for something important. She knew a lot of people well enough to say she knows them, but none really caught her attention enough to deem them friend. Well, she considered Kasamatsu and Imayoshi friends, to an extent. She wouldn't exactly be willing to shout them dinner any time soon.

Grumbling under her breath about the misfortune in her life, Izanami reached for her phone to see who in the world was calling her. Her brows furrowed together when she saw the name and she knew that if he was calling her it meant that she was about to start working. With a sigh she clicked the green button and pulled the phone to her ear.

"Kiyoshi, talk to me." At Kiyoshi's name both Imayoshi and Kasamatsu's ears pricked up, their interest piqued already. Izanami frowned as Kiyoshi started prattling on the other end and then she pulled the phone away abruptly, the lines in her forehead deepening. "Kasamatsu, you're with me. Imayoshi, stay with Takao and when he wakes up bring him to Lukes."

"We're going in now?" Kasamatsu asked as Izanami grabbed her bag, pulling her badge out and she nodded over her shoulder in answer. Whatever Kiyoshi had told her, it had made her worried, and she was already heading towards the door, Kasamatsu hot on her heels. Imayoshi watched them as they leave, noting that Izanami had stuck her knife into the hidden scabbard in her belt. He shook his head, looking back to Takao who looked like he was going to wake up soon. What was going to greet her at the hospital?

...

Izanami stalked into the hospital, Kasamatsu having trouble keeping up with her stride. A collection of nurses, doctors, patients and visitors all ducked out of her way as she headed straight to Intensive Care. Kiyoshi Teppei wasn't hard to spot. He towered over all of the other doctors who worked in St Lukes and most of the patients as well. He was talking low and fast to a nurse and he looked incredibly stressed, fracturing his normal cheerful, carefree demeanour.

"Kiyoshi," Izanami called when he was within ear shot. He looked up to her before down to the nurse, handing her his clipboard as he stalked to Izanami. He gripped her arm by her elb, all but dragging her down the corridor, looking over his shoulder to make sure Kasamatsu was following. The latter looked confused but didn't push for a question, he knew he would find out all of his answers soon enough.

The room they stopped in front of had the blinds shut and Kiyoshi looked around. Despite the hospital being quite busy, no one seemed to look at them twice considering how suss the situation looked. Izanami had rocked back onto her left leg, letting all her weight fall onto that hip as she looked up to Kiyoshi.

"He came in about hour and a half ago, a young cop found him. There's a reason I called you."

"I figured that much. Care to tell me details?"

"Cigarette burns to the back, three slashes to the front..."

"One down the side and the left side of the face bashed in," Izanami sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose and letting out a long, frustrated sigh. This couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening. She glanced up to Kiyoshi, hoping that he would say something that would comfort her and point her in the direction that this was a copy cat, but the grim line of his lip told her no, this was the real deal.

"Fortunately the young cop interrupted the session and it didn't go as far as others."

"Meaning?"

"The last...act," Kiyoshi hesitated, looking to Kasamatsu who looked genuinely confused. Izanami was shaking her head, rubbing her thumb along a small scar along her forearm before nodding to the door. Kiyoshi shook his head again, placing his hand on the door handle and letting out a sigh. "If he's awake, I'll need to talk to him first. Considering your blood status and everything."

"Yeah, I don't really want to be beaten to death out of fear," Izanami nodded. Kiyoshi opened the door and slipped inside whilst Izanami ran her hands through her hair, muttering fuck under her breath repeatedly. Kasamatsu reached out, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling them away from her head, stepping close so he was looking her directly in the eye and she didn't have a chance to run away.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Not until I talk to him. You're going to be on guard out here, you still have your gun on you, right?" Kasamatsu pet his jacket on his side where his gun had remained holstered during the day. Izanami nodded, her thumb returning to rub the scar. She was hoping that Kiyoshi was mistaken, that this wasn't the real deal and it _was _just a copy cat, but he wouldn't have called her in if he wasn't pretty certain. She bit her lower lip, resting her head against the wall when the door opened again.

"You can come in, but I have to be in the room. Also, you can't come too close."

"Understandable. Kasamatsu, come in when Imayoshi and Takao turn up all right?"

"Understood." Izanami hesitated, searching his face for a moment before she stepped into the room after Kiyoshi. He was lying on the bed, leaning forward slightly as the pressure on his back would hurt his burns. The left side of his was heavily bruised, so much that it was swollen and his eye couldn't open. He was shaking in the bed, and when Izanami stepped out from behind Kiyoshi she could see him shrink back in fear.

Izanami immediately scrutinized his face. His hair matched his eyes, they were the same golden colour, and in his left ear was a small hoop earring. She could tell by the right side of his face, which had mostly been left untouched, that he was a very attractive young man normally. She tilted her head, looking along the rest of his body which was covered by sheet and dress. He was tall, taller than Imayoshi and Kasamatsu at least, but not quite as tall as Kiyoshi.

"Kise-San, this is Izanami Raeden. She works for Tokyo Police and I trust her completely. She has a few questions about what happened to you. Izanami, his name is Kise Ryouta," Kiyoshi said slowly and softly. Normally Izanami would walk over to them and sit a comfortable yet close distance away, but she made no move to walk towards the patient. He was shaking, either because of what had happened to him, because she was in the room or perhaps it was a bit of both. Nonetheless, she knew she was going to have to be very careful with him.

"Why do you care what happened to me?" Kise asked after a few minutes of silence. The corners of Izanami's lips twitched into a smile. She should have been expecting this question. Why indeed did she care? After all, he was an Akuma, she was a Hunter, weren't they destined to try and kill each other, to hunt one another down and attempt to abolish all trace the other existed? Izanami could have snorted. Why should she care about some old blood hate that she knew nothing of the origin for?

"I am an officer of the law Kise, you were attacked. It is my job to find the culprits." Kise was staring at her like she was insane but she was used to. What she wasn't used to was the incredibly dark laugh that burst from Kise and echoed around the room.

"Please, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Kise giggled and Izanami let out a sigh. There was something a little off about him, and it wasn't his injuries or anything of that like. Either he didn't car what had happened to him or he was too afraid to let anyone see just how fucked up he was feeling. Izanami rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, letting out a sigh before looking to him again.

"Believe what you will Kise, you have no real reason to trust me other than what Kiyoshi here has told you. However I want to know what happened, if you are not willing to tell me I have another officer outside who will happily conduct this quetioning," Izanami sighed. Kise tilted his head on the side, letting out a little snort that told her exactly how much he was willing to talk about what had happened. She looked to Kiyoshi for some help, but the latter was looking at her as though the reason behind Kise's uncooperative behaviour should be obvious. Izanami pulled a face at him, wondering if he realised himself there was a magnitude of factors to consider and she didn't have the time.

"I'm sure the doctor there should be able to tell you."

"Tell me about the woman." The way Kise's face fell as she said it. He shrunk back into the bed, as though he wanted to push himself into the bed and never resurface. Izanami didn't blame him, she'd wanted the exact same thing as well. She took this chance, striding over to the bed, causing Kise's heart monitor to berserk but she ignored it. "Tell me what she looked like."

"I-I n-never men-mentioned..."

"A scar, right here. Did she have one?" Izanami demanded as she dragged her finger down from above her left eyebrow to just under her cheekbone. Kise started shaking violently, opening and closing his mouth before squeezing his eye shut. His fingers clenched into tight fists and he pounded on the mattress.

"Get out, get out!" he screamed, shaking hsi head furiously. Kiyoshi reached forward, gripping her shoulder hard and wrenching her back. He dragged her to the door and all but threw her out, remaining inside to talk to the patient. Izanami flew across the floor, her shoulder slamming into the wall opposite and her head connecting hard afterwards. She stumbled to the ground, landing on her ass and letting out a groan. Kasamatsu was standing, one eyebrow raised and giving her a silent question as to what the hell had happened inside that room. Her attention was drawn to the raven haired man sitting next to where Kasamatsu had been sitting.

"Enjoy your nap Takao?" Izanami grinned as she gripped the rail on the wall, hauling herself to her feet. She rubbed her shoulder, grimacing slightly before cracking her neck. Takao looked like he was still dazed, so she guessed Imayoshi didn't like the idea of staying behind. Speaking of Imayoshi. "Where's the sergeant?"

"Went to speak to the nurses," Kasamatsu nodded down the hall. Izanami followed his gaze, seeing Imayoshi standing in front of the nurses station talking to another man. He was holding flowers and Izanami tilted her head, thinking that it was a nice gesture but she couldn't understand Imayoshi's agitated stance.

"You think he looks pissed or is that just because I got yelled at?" Izanami questioned, only half joking. Takao laughed but it sounded very forced, he clearly wasn't over the whole fact that Izanami could glow. Not that the glowing itself really means anything, she doesn't even know why she glows, she just knows it signifies she's using strength. Kasamatsu opened his mouth when Imayoshi's hand flew to his gun, only to be punched hard in the face, sending him to the ground.

The man dropped the flowers, grabbing Imayoshi's gun and aiming it down the corridor. Izanami grabbed Kasamatsu and Takao with one hand each, wrenching them to the ground with her as she heard the gun go off. Takao went rigid slightly but luckily Imayoshi wasn't completely incompetent. He kicked up, knocking the gun from his hands and the guy turned, sprinting down the corridor. Izanami jumped to her feet, running after him.

"Where are you going Izanami?" she heard Kasamatsu shout after her and she looked over her shoulder, slowing down and turning to face him.

"Get your ass into that fucking room!" she roared before continuing her pursuit, jumping over Imayoshi who was using a pen to pick up the gun. Izanami grinned, thankfuls he could rely on his ingeniousness at a time like this. She turned the corner in time to see him dart into the emergency stairs. This was not how she had planned to spend her night, not for one second.

...

"Shit, shit, shit," Takao chanted as Kasamatsu dragged him into the hospital room. He bit back in telling him to shut the fuck up, instead giving him a hard kick to the back as Takao started panting. This wasn't good, the damn kid was going to have a panic attack and then where would they be?

"Kiyoshi, handle this," Kasamatsu ordered as Kiyoshi nodded. He had been standing next to the bed, holding the hand of the patient, nod doubt trying to help him calm down. Like hell he was going to, not with what had just happened. Kasamatsu shook his head, pulling his gun out of it's holster and holding onto it with his right hand. If anyone suspicious came in through that door he wasn't going to hesitate in shooting them.

"My fucking face," Imayoshi growled as he opened the door, stepping in and holding his nose. Small spouts of blood was dripping from his fingers and he sat on the ground underneath the window. Kasamatsu didn't bother asking why he was carrying his gun on the end of a pen, figuring the senior police officer would have a good reason for doing so. "Izanami?"

"Went after him."

"Idiot."

"You expect anything less?" Kasamatsu shook his head before turning his whole attention onto the patient in the bed. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the state of him. Tears were straming down his face, from his right eye in any case considering the left wouldn't open, and he was shaking quite furiously. Kasamatsu bit his lower lip before turning to Imayoshi. "Here, use this."

"Can't use mine, evidence," Imayoshi nodded, placing the gun on the ground before reaching up and taking Kasamtsu's off him. Kasamatsu could hear Kiypshi calming Takao down quite effectively and Kasamatsu walked over to the bed. He hesitated but sat down on the chair. This wasn't the first time he'd had to talk to someone who looked so stressed, he just couldn't be fucked dealing with Takao because seriously _they were officers and he should not be surprised as being shot at as sad as it is!_

"Hey, hey, what's your name?" Kasamatsu asked in his softest voice, which still came out gravelly. He must still be riding on adrenaline. The patient didn't look at him completely, but when Kasamatsu attempted to reach out they pulled away, shaking their head furiously.

"N-n-no, don't t-t-touch me," he sobbed. Kasamatsu pulled his hand back, wondering what the hell had happened in here when Izanami had talked to him. She must have been pretty blunt, which surprisingly was out of character for her in these situations.

"My name's Kasamatsu Yukio. I'm an officer from Tokyo Police. You must be pretty frightened, having heard that gunshot."

"They're here for me, a-a-aren't th-they? I h-heard h-her yell at y-you to get inside."

"Don't worry about him okay? You're safe, you have thr..." Kasamatsu glanced to Takao, who was sitting with his head between his knees against a wall and decided it wouldn't be good to count him as an officer at that moment, "... two officers in here with you and a third is out after the suspect."

"Th-the H-Hunter?"

"She won't hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of."

"You don't know Hunters."

"And you don't know her." His face blushed slightly as he looked away from Kasamatsu, hsi expression turning stony. Kasamatsu sighed, looking around the room again. Takao had finally calmed down and was kneeling beside a chair, his fingers twitching. Kasamatsu noticed that Kiyoshi had taken hi gun off him, which was probably a smart idea, and Imayoshi's nose stopped bleeding enough for him to not need to hold it any more. Kasamatsu shivered, wanting to know what had happened to Izanami. He knew she shouldn't have run off by herself, but he figured that she was smart enough to realise that he was drawing her out of the hospital.

"Kasamatsu is right Kise-San, Izanami is a friend to Akuma," Kiyoshi spoke up. He walked back over to Kise's bed side, pulling a seat to the bed and sitting down. He reached out, gently patting Kise's shoulder and giving him a gentle smile. "She saved my life, you know."

"W-what?"

"Wait, the thing with the truck, that was you?" Imayoshi laughed as Kiyoshi blushed slightly. He rubbed the back of his head, nodding as he looked like he wasn't quite ready to discuss the incident with the truck.

"Not one of my finer moments, I will admit," he laughed before looking to Kise, his face turning serious, "but she will not harm you. It isn't in her nature."


	4. Chapter 4

Izanami spun around on her heels, trying to figure out exactly where the Hunter had disappeared off to. He had disappeared from her line of sight when she'd tripped going down the stairs and by the time she'd made it into the foyer he was out the door and out of the hospital completely. Izanami hissed, crossing her arms over her chest and spun around once more, wondering how in the hell no one had noticed a man running through the hospital _after security should have been called!_

"Damn it, fuck this," she growled, heading to the elevator. She needed to get back and check on Imayoshi, after all he looked like he was in a bit of pain from getting a head straight to the nose. Izanami winced, she knew exactly how much that could hurt. No one else stepped into the elevator with her and Izanami was glad, they were probably more than happy attempting to evacuate. She punched in kise's floor before looking up, seeing that security arrived just as the doors were closing. "Fucking figures."

She stepped back, resting the back of her head against the back wall of the elevator and she closed her eyes. All she wanted was a night to sleep and then this all had to fucking happen. She opened her eyes a little, wondering why in the hell she had run into a Depraved earlier that day and now she had an Akuma who was being chased by Hunters. She groaned, knowing that this somehow tied into the fact that Kise had been a target by _her_. Izanami smacked her head against the metal, wanting to smash her head in so she wouldn't have to deal with what would definitely be coming. Last time the two met, Izanami was in the ICU for three weeks and she could only hope she has improved her skills enough to be able to hold her own this time.

The doors opened and Izanami stepped out onto the floor, where security was talking to the nurses. Kiyoshi was standing outside of Kise's room, talking low and fast to one of the security guards who seemed to desperately want to get into the room to talk to the occupents. Izanami shook her head, no way was that going to be happening any time soon. She stalked over to the secuirty guard, pulling her badge from her pocket as she did so. She was glad that for once she had remembered to bring it with her.

"Izanami Raeden, officer of the law, this room has been sealed and no one may enter," Izanami chanted off as she walked right up to the security guard, sticking her badge in his face. Kiyoshi looked relieved but only slightly, as the security guard pulled her arm down and glared at her.

"It is protocol we check all rooms..."

"And if you decide to follow that protocol I will arrest you for hindering our something or other, all right? I'm pissed off, I'm tired and I just chased a gun wielding dick head down the stairs because your security couldn't get off their asses fast enough, so fuck off away from this room before I do put a pair of handcuffs on you and put you in holding for the rest of the night, okay?" Izanami was ninety percent sure she wasn't allowed to arrest him for any of the things she said, but the fact that she was standing in front of him glowering and hissing slightly seemed to get the message across that he needed to back off right away. He grumbled something about protocol and mentioned Kiyoshi's name before walking to the next room.

"He was going to push past me to get in," Kiyoshi sighed, reaching down and opening the door for her. Izanami raised her eyebrow, looking Kiyoshi up and down before smirking.

"You're the size of a tree Kiyoshi, he wouldn't get passed you," Izanami laughed before she walked into Kise's room, her smile dropping from her face instantly. Takao's eyes were wide and it was clear from how they seemed to be shining slightly he'd had a bit of a freak out. Imayoshi was sitting under the window, gently prodding his nose with one hand and wiping the blood from his mouth with the other. Kasamatsu was sitting close to Kise, who was clinging onto his arm and staring back at Izanami with a terrified look on his face.

"Where's the suspect?" Kasamatsu questioned. Izanami shook her head, rubbing her shoulder which had unfortunately taking most of her stumble down the stairs.

"He got away."

"How? How did he get away?" Kise whimpered, shrinking back into his bed and looked around the room in case he was going to jump in somehow and kill him. Izanami scratching the back of her head, letting out a small laugh that sounded quite pathetic before biting his lip.

"I ah, I fell over."

"You fell over?" Izanami was pretty certain that Imayoshi would have been laughing at her if he hadn't been in pain. In fact she was certain she had heard him manage a small chuckle at her expense and she accepted it.

"What kind of Hunter are you?" Kise's voice was verging on that of a whine and the sound grated her ears. She was tempted to shoot him just to shut him up and wondered if this was because he was an Akuma or just because his voice was so fucking annoying for her. Probably a bit of both.

"Well you're alive in my presence so not a good one obviously," Izanami snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. Stupid ungrateful brat of an Akuma, getting shitty because she tripped up despite the fact she had been awake for almost twenty hours. She looked back to Takao, who had slowly stood and looked be shaking slightly. Well, he had asked them to do something that day, but somehow Izanami felt this wasn't exactly what Takao had meant. "Anyway, we have a bigger problem."

"Please tell," Imayoshi groaned as he stood. He shook his head before sniffing, having decided that the injury wasn't serious enough for him to get Kiyoshi back in just yet. Izanami had to admit, Imayoshi was a lot tougher than she had originally pinned him for. Takao, not so much.

"Him, something tells me they're going to keep coming for you. Got any idea why?"

"They're going to keep coming for me? But, but, but I'm not important! I'm a drifter, I'm an Underling, I'm..." Kise trailed off before he smacked his hand over his mouth. He winced and Izanami could already tell that waterworks would start soon. She looked down to her wrist before forgetting she hadn't put her watch back on before looking to Kasamatsu, shrugging her shoulders when Kise let out a whimper. "They think I'm, I'm not really though, they don't like me that much."

"Okay, can you speak not in sobbing code please? Who are you talking about?"

"The tribe I'm staying with, they must think I'm part of them but I'm not, I'm just staying..." Kise shook his head, leaning forward and letting out more sobs. He covered his face with his hands as he started shaking and Izanami's irritation relented as she remembered exactly why he was in the hospital. Kasamatsu looked very unsure of how to comfort him and he looked around to his team for help.

"When you said Akuma, I was expecting something more terrifying," Takao whispered to Izanami, who jumped at how quietly he had come up behind her. Izanami nodded, not quite taking her eyes off Kise, who was right on the verge of having an emotional break down that none of them were really equipped to deal with.

"Welcome to my life," she muttered before walking over to the bed. She didn't hesitate to put her hand on Kise's shoulder but the touch made him wince and he attempted to pull away, looking up at her with golden eyes that were brimming with tears. There was no chair on this side of the bed so Izanami was forced to crouch slightly, her face level with Kise's shoulder so she took away that element of being taller than him (even though she knew for certain if he were standing she'd need to be on a box). "What tribe are you staying with?"

"I-I-I c-c-can't..."

"Okay, okay, don't worry about that then. I'm going to ask you a yes or no question, so all you need to do is nod and shake your head, do you understand?" Kise nodded, his sobs starting to recede as he watched her carefully. Something was telling her, no warning her, that Kise wasn't as weak as he portrayed and that she should be very careful, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to view him as a kind of enemy. After all, the enemy of her enemy was her friend. "Would the Guardian of the tribe protect you if necessary?"

Kise watched her for a few moments, as though trying to decipher whether or not she was a danger to him. By the way his mucles were tensed and his eyes unwavering, he clearly could see the threat she posed, but there was a softness in his eyes that wasn't there when she had first walked in earlier that night. Then slowly his head was moving, not in the way Izanami had been hoping. His bangs swayed side to side, following the movement of his head and she let out a sigh before standing, glancing to Kasamatsu out the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, no, no. Oh hell no, I am not a baby sitter Raeden!"

...

"Why the fuck does it matter where he went?" Aomine Daiki droned as Kuroko paced the floor in front of him, his arms crossed tight over his abdomen. He was rather stressed about the disappearance of the Underling and it seemed that he was the only person to be worrying. Kagami was sitting on the floor, his eyes not moving off Kuroko for a second. Since Kuroko had returned home his lover had not taken his eyes away, too terrified that he would lose him for good.

"Because of the events I encountered this morning," Kuroko replied, his usually dead panned expression growing worried. Kagami felt his body tense up and he fought the urge to stand up and wrap his arms around the smaller Akuma, whispering comforting words in his ear and kissing him to calm Kuroko down. Aomine would no doubt immediately start mocking them, although there was always an edge to his tone. Aomine and Kuroko were on-again-off-again before Kagami came into the picture and everything changed.

"The blonde likes to drink and make a spectacle of himself Kuroko, I'm sure he's fine."

"I would presume so too, but two Depraved and..."

"And a Hunter, which you didn't tell Akashi about by the way," Aomine yawned as he stretched out further on the couch. Akashi Seijuro, their Leader, had sent him all around fucking Tokyo trying to track down Kuroko when they discovered him missing and now here he was in Aomine's own room demanding he go out after that fucking Underling? No, he wasn't going out after someone who wasn't even part of their tribe officially.

"Akashi need not know of her," Kuroko snapped, his temper uncharacteristically flaring up. Aomine opened one eye, glancing back at his friend with eyebrows raised as his curiosity peaked at Kuroko's reaction.

"Doesn't matter," Aomine sucked on his teeth before standing. He stretched his back, letting the bones crack as he rocked his shoulders before tilting his neck. He had no intention of going out after Kise, the idiot wasn't part of his care and he sure as hell wouldn't go after him just because Kuroko had a fright that day. Kise wasn't as stupid as he let everyone think he was, and he'd been a drifter for a long time if he was telling any sense of truth. He would have to be able to look after himself in that retrospect, and the only person who could make Aomine look for him would be Akashi, who had not noticed the blonde's absence or didn't care for it.

"Aomine-Kun, please..."

"I said no Tetsuya," Aomine threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, which annoyed him slightly. Why the hell was he walking out of his own room when it had been Kuroko and Kagami that had stormed in without permission. He definitely needed a lock on his door, not that Momoi would allow it. "And tell Akashi before he finds out."

Kise. Aomine could have snorted. Since that blonde dumbass had tagged along with their tribe nothing had gone well. Aomine would have been pleased if the Underling had just up and left without saying good bye, that way he wouldn't have to pay attention to the horrible and deafening shriek of '_Aominechii'_.' Aomine shuddered as the piercing cry ran through his ears without Kise even needing to be in the room. He would be glad if the Underling had decided to finally leave.

...

"So you can have my bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch," Kasamatsu huffed as he opened the bedroom door, looking back to Kise, who was hugging a plastic bag to his chest. Izanami had gone out and bought him some new clothes and burnt his others, something about a trace or something, Kasamatsu hadn't really paid attention. All his energy had been focused on not strangling his friend after she had dumped him with what Imayoshi had so proudly called 'Kise Duty'.

Kasamatsu looked to the tall blonde out the corner of his eye. Surprisingly the blonde hadn't said much on the car ride back to Kasamatsu's apartment, nor even looked him in the eye since they had left the hospital. Imayoshi and Takao had been in a car behind them but Izanami had disappeared right after she had given Kasamatsu money to buy Kise even more clothes. She didn't say where she was going but Kasamatsu hadn't been able to ignore that she was carrying her gun after her return.

"Thank you," Kise said. At least that's what Kasamatsu presumed he had said. He had spoken in such a soft mumble that he had no idea what Kise was actually saying. The blonde however made no attempt to move from the spot he was standing in, his eyes wandering around the room as Kasamatsu flicked the light on.

"Is something wrong?" Kasamatsu asked as he looked between Kise and the bedroom. The blonde tore his eyes away from the bed, glancing to Kasamatsu before looking over his shoulder to the lounge room.

"It's a very long distance between the two rooms," Kise mumbled, hugging the bag to his chest even tighter as his eyes shifter back to Kasamatsu. The officer was already shaking his head. He knew all about the wiliness of Akuma's and he was going to stand his ground and not be tricked into staying in the same room as Kise.

"Not really. You should probably get some sleep, you're coming to the station with me under Izanami's orders."

"I thought Imayoshi was the leader of your pack," Kise mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"He is, but we kind of lean back onto Izanami for things like this."

"Oh, you mean..."

"Akuma business," Kasamatsu shrugged as he stepped away from the doorway, making an obvious distance between himself and Kise. The blonde looked wary and also slightly disappointed that Kasamatsu was walking away from him. "As I said, get sleep Kise."


End file.
